Valentines With The Rain
by FallenAngelofDeath801
Summary: 8027- A certain no-good brunet was forced to attend a Valentines dinner date with none other than Yamamoto Takeshi... What could possibly go wrong with just a simple dinner date?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Kyahooo everyone! This is Death801, the other part of FallenAngelofDeath801... I'm back from a long week of silence and I present this as one of my masterpieces! Hope you like it and please review!

**VALENTINES WITH THE RAIN**

"Hiiieee!" A familiar scream echoed throughout the Sawada residence.

"Shut up." A certain baby said as he kicked the screaming brunet.

"W-What do y-you mean a _date_?" The 14 year old no-good Tsuna asked.

It was a clear cloudless day. The slight coolness of the wind can relax anybody except the young boss who was in a state of shock in his room. Well, he was supposed to be _relaxing_ since all the battles that include the mafia had now ended. However, it seems that Reborn wouldn't let him do so...

"I didn't say a date. It's only a small dinner between you and Yamamoto tomorrow night."

"B-But tomorrow is Valentines day!"

"Don't you dare refuse or run away. Yamamoto is really looking forward to it." Reborn scolded as a small smirk formed on his face.

"H-He was?" Tsuna asked with a slight hint of happiness. Not later than three seconds though, he screamed again as blood rose to his cheeks.

"Stop screaming!" Reborn scolded in annoyance as he pointed his leon-gun towards the brunet. Tsuna stopped his girlish scream in response.

"B-But Reborn... I'm already satisfied with only being friends with Yamamoto." Tsuna reasoned.

"No. It's about time you tell him. You can't keep lying forever and say that you love Kyoko when the person you really love is him." Reborn replied

Tsuna stared at him. He didn't expect the spartan arcobaleno to say words like those. It was so unlike him. The brunet sighed. He knew he had no chance of winning against Reborn.

_Thankyou, Reborn..._ Tsuna thought.

Reborn smirked. He knew the argument was over so he went out Tsuna's room leaving the brunet.

= = = = = The Next Day= = = = =

The brunet slumped on his seat. He was early for atleast one hour... Well, that was because he didn't get to sleep at all last night. He was too busy thinking what might happen on his "dinner" with Yamamoto tonight.

"Yo! Tsuna! Ohayo!" Yamamoto said as he went towards the young boss.

Tsuna blushed as he saw his rain guardian. "Y-Yamamoto... O-Ohayo..." He muttered

"Is anything wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprisement. He didn't know that the bomber was right beside Yamamoto.

Gokudera just tilted his head and smiled.

_Why does he look so happy?_ Tsuna wondered

"I'm looking forward to later, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with his usual grin

"Later?" Gokudera repeated as he looked up at Yamamoto with blazing eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun... Please calm down..." Tsuna said as he tried his best to hide the blush forming on his face.

Yamamoto just laughed. Then he went closer to Tsuna. Their faces were only an inch away. The brunet could feel his heart almost stop. Then, Yamamoto whispered on his ear "I'll fetch you later at 8 pm in your house..."

The blush deepened on Tsuna's face as he slowly nodded. Unexpectedly, Yamamoto placed a quick gentle kiss on Tsuna's cheek. The brunet's eyes opened wide in surprise. The kiss ended exactly as fast as it came.

"BASEBALL-IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto laughed as he moved back. Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto as he continued to blush.

"Y-Yamamoto-senpai!" A shout came. It was from a madly blushing girl. Was she one of the students from the class next door? Well, it doesn't matter. She was holding a chocolate and Tsuna knew what she was going to do.

She walked towards Yamamoto without looking anywhere else but him... That was a wrong choice to do while walking and so she tripped on the seat infront Tsuna.

Suddenly, she felt strong gentle arms envelop her body and caught her from the fall. It was none other than Yamamoto. The certain girl looked up at Yamamoto and blushed.

"T-Thankyou, Yamamoto-senpai..." She muttered

Tsuna stared at her with a single feeling lurking his heart... _Jealousy_...

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked the girl.

She nodded as she gave her chocolate to him. "Y-Yamamoto-senpai... P-Please receive my chocolate..."

Yamamoto reached out his hand. Tsuna thought he was going to receive the chocolate. He felt hurt more than he did in his entire life.

But to his surprise, what Yamamoto did was gently push the girls hand back to her and away from him. The girl gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry but I decided to never receive chocolates anymore unless they came from someone I love... Someone I really _love_." Yamamoto replied as he emphasized the last word.

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes. Yamamoto glanced at him and in those eyes, Tsuna could see something he rarely sees from those eyes... _love_.

The girl's eyes began to wet with tears. Without another word, she ran out.

The other people inside the classroom who saw what just happened all gathered at Yamamoto. Some said how terrible it was. Others said it was worth seeing. There are some who kept forcing Yamamoto to tell who that certain person he loves is... But all Yamamoto did was smile.

Tsuna was still staring at Yamamoto as he tried to process everything that happened in those few minutes. He couldn't take all of it so he decided to head to the comfort room to wash his face and think.

When he left the classroom, he was glad that Gokudera didn't notice him leave. He had no more energy left to argue with the bomber in heading alone to the rest room. On his way, he passed on the classroom next door in which that certain girl belongs.

He heard her cry and was having a conversation with her friend. Tsuna's curiousity was triggered so he went near the classroom door and placed his ear on it to listen. The girl sobbed in between her words as she tried her best to explain what happened to her friend.

"Em-chan... I... M-My chocolate..." *sob* "Yamamoto-senpai..." *sob* "H-He refused" *sob* "M-My chocolate..." The girl explained

"Wipe off your tears Mimi-chan... But... Why would Yamamoto-senpai refuse your chocolate? He used to receive our chocolates..." Her friend replied. Tsuna's guess was that this girl is the one referred to as Em-chan and the girl which was rejected by Yamamoto awhile ago was Mimi-chan.

"I... I don't know..." Mimi continued to sob as she added "I even fake tripped infront him to make him notice me even more."

Tsuna clenched his fists in anger. _Fake tripped? This girl acted that trip infront Yamamoto? _He couldn't take it anymore... He barged in the room, leaving the door open, and slapped the girl in the face.

She stared at him in surprise. Em came to the rescue ready to protect her friend.

"What did you do that for?" Em shouted

"Aren't you that Dame-Tsuna which is bestfriends with Yamamoto-senpai?" Mimi asked

"What are you doing here?" Em asked angrily.

"Fake tripped! You did that just to make Yamamoto notice you!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance.

"And what do _you _care? It's none of your business!" Mimi shouted back.

Tsuna backed a bit. She was right. It was none of his business. But still.. He cared for Yamamoto and he hated girls doing those cheap tricks just to get his attention. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he became silent.

"So! You have nothing to say? Just get out of here!" Mimi shouted as she tried to drive Tsuna out of the classroom.

Tsuna clenched his fists once again. His eyes remained being shadowed by his bangs. "I know I shouldn't care... I know it's none of my business... But I know Yamamoto... I know him well enough tolovehim..."

Tsuna raised his head. His eyes now clear and visible. It was filled with determination "I know what to do... And what I want to do is keep on loving him! I don't care what you do to get him. I don't care what you say to get him. But he's... He's..."

"_Mine and mine alone_."

Those last four words were what Tsuna was going to say...But it was someone else who said it. It was a very familiar voice... The brunet wasn't able to turn around to look at who it was because warm hands enveloped him into a tight hug from his back... Those gentle hands... It was...

_Yamamoto_...

Mimi and Em stared speechless. They were confused, angry, and _jealous_.

"Y-Yamamoto..." Tsuna mumbled as blood rose up to his cheeks. He was happy.

"Don't you dare mess with him." Yamamoto said as he placed his chin ontop Tsuna's hair. From the tone of his voice, he was _dead _serious.

"Y-Yamamoto-senpai... I-I'm sorry..." Mimi apologized as she stared at the certain baseball captain with fear.

"Shouldn't we go, Tsuna? The bell just rang." Yamamoto told the brunet as he released the young boss from his hug.

Tsuna couldn't say anything. His heart was beating like crazy yet he couldn't utter a single word. All he did was nod at Yamamoto and keep on blushing.

To his surprise, Yamamoto held his hand gently and led him back to their own classroom. At that moment, the second bell rang.

= = = = = After Dismissal, In the Sawada Residence = = = = =

Tsuna flew open the door to his house as he exclaimed "I'm home!"

He was tired... The day was exhausting... He didn't talk much with Yamamoto after what happened in the morning...

"Ah... Tsu-kun... Welcome home. You better hurry upstairs in your room. It seems that Reborn-kun had been doing something in their for the past 30 minutes." Nana said

"Ehhh?" Tsuna gasped knowing it must be something terrible. He quickly ran upstairs and to his horror, he saw that his closet had been ransacked and all his clothes were thrown around the room. Reborn was standing in the middle of the mess with a smirk.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted

"You don't seem to have any appropriate clothes for your dinner with Yamamoto." Reborn said as he stared at his no-good student who was looking at the mess.

"But that's not a reason to ransack my things!" Tsuna reasoned as he started picking up his clothes on the floor.

"It's already five thirty... Shouldn't you begin preparing?" Reborn asked

"I still have two hours and a half left..." Tsuna mumbled as he piled all his clothes ontop his bed and started folding them.

Reborn grabbed a few of Tsuna's clothes and threw it to his no-good student's face.

"REBORN! What did you do that for?" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed the clothes thrown to him. He looked at it and saw that it was his favorite pants, a yellow jacket that was identical to the orange jacket he wore in the future, and a plain blue t-shirt.

"Wear those later." Reborn instructed

"Huh? But aren't these too casual? It's supposed to be a dinner date, right?" Tsuna asked, confused.

Reborn smirked "Just wear those. The date is not going to be in some fancy restaurant. But anyway, you did accept the fact that it's a dinner _date_..."

"Why do you emphasize that!" Tsuna shouted as he threw a couple of clothes to Reborn but missed. Reborn continued to smirk as he walked out Tsuna's room without another word.

"Jeez... That Reborn... He should have just told me instead of throwing these to my face." Tsuna complained. He stood up from the bed and took out the electric iron from the bottom of his closet. Then he ironed the clothes given to him (or most likely _thrown _to him) by Reborn.

After half an hour, he finished folding all his clothes and returned them to his closet. He placed the ones he was going to wear ontop his bed.

At that moment, Nana knocked on his room's door and said "Tsu-kun! Come down with me to the kitchen. I will teach you how to make Valentine chocolates."

"Ehhh?" Tsuna gasped. Now that he thinks about it, he didn't give any chocolate to Yamamoto. "But Yamamoto said he was only going to receive chocolates from the person he loves... What if he won't take mine?" Tsuna mumbled as he felt butterflies dancing on his stomach.

"Tsu-kun? Hurry up!" Nana called out, interrupting Tsuna's low complaints

"C-Coming mom!" Tsuna replied as he hurried to the door

= = = = = After an hour = = = = =

Tsuna finally finished his chocolates. He made 12 small baseball-shaped white chocolate balls and placed them on a white box with a red ribbon on top.

"That's great Tsu-kun! Those baseball chocolates you made look great... Are they for Yamamoto-kun?" Nana asked

"Mom!" Tsuna groaned

Nana laughed a teenager's kind of laugh. "You don't have to hide it Tsu-kun... You're not only going to _hang-out_ with Yamamoto-kun tonight... It's a _date_!"

Tsuna sighed. His mom always gets so excited about these sort of stuff.

"I think I'll take a shower now, mom... Yamamoto will arrive in an hour." Tsuna said as he stared at the wall clock.

"Hai, hai... Tsu-kun... You don't wanna keep your date waiting." Nana said with a bright smile as she gently pushed her child out the kitchen door.

Tsuna sighed once again as he headed back upstairs and took a warm shower.

After the shower, he stayed infront the mirror for several minutes with only a white towel covering his lower body. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and did other stuff.

Afterwards, he quickly changed his clothes to the ones Reborn chose. When he was done, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ara, Tsu-kun... You're done already?" Nana asked as she saw her son

"Hmm... He must be excited." Reborn pointed out as he stuffed his mouth with rice.

Everyone in the house were already having dinner with Nana's special menu.

"Gyahaha! Baka-Tsuna is going on a date!" Lambo shouted as he stole the meat on I-pin's plate and placed it on his mouth.

"Lambo! That's mine!" I-pin scolded. She grumbled when Lambo swallowed it.

Tsuna sighed. Everything during dinner was always normal... However, _his_ dinner was only going to be alone with Yamamoto today.

He took the white box with his chocolates inside which was placed ontop the counter. Then, he placed it inside a small red paper bag.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Tsuna ran to the door to open it...

"Shall we go?"

= = = = = End of Chapter 1 = = = = =

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So so so? How was it? I'm dying to know how the story is to all of you. If you like it, please please PLEASE review! T^T I'll be adding the next chapter soon if I get enough reviews... Thanks a bunchie everyone! Oh! And here's the next chapter preview...

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:** He hugged the brunet who was shivering from the cold. Then, slowly, he placed a passionate kiss on the brunet's lips. "I love you too."


End file.
